Alex Beatles
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Algumas moradoras da pensão, como Naru, provocam medo nos homens. Mas e se o novo morador e ajudante de Haruka não tivesse medo dela e rebatesse à altura? E se ele conheceu Mutsumi quando era bebê e tem uma paixão secreta por ela? MutsumixOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Alex Beatles**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um final de semana tranquilo na Pensão Hinata. Na cozinha, o pessoal se divertia olhando fotos. Até Mutsumi tinha entrado nessa.

Enquanto faziam isso, uma das fotos que pertencia à Mutsumi chamou a atenção de Keitarô.

**Keitarô:** Ei Mutsumi, quem é esse aqui?

Keitarô apontou um bebezinho no colo de uma Mutsumi de 6 anos, ambos rindo. O bebê tinha cabelos loiros como os de Sarah, olhos verdes e usava um macacão.

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso terno* Este é Alexander Beatles! Eu o conheci depois da promessa para entrar na Toudai, quando ele era só um bebê! Gostava tanto dele... Pena que nunca mais o vi!

**Naru: ***confusa* Ele é estrangeiro?

**Mutsumi: **Sim, da Austrália! Me pergunto onde ele está agora!

Na casa de chá, Haruka lia o jornal enquanto não tinha ninguém, até receber um telegrama da Vovó Hinata. Confusa, o leu em voz alta.

**Haruka:** "Querida Haruka, eu soube pela Kanako que você precisa de ajuda na casa de chá! Felizmente, na minha viagem à Austrália, eu conheci um jovem que está vindo ao Japão e precisa de um emprego e lugar pra ficar! Na hora lembrei de você e, como ele cozinha bem, lhe ofereci o emprego! Entretanto, apesar de gente boa, o garoto é bem diferente do Keitarô, além de ser capoeirista profissional! Mas tenho certeza de que se dará bem com ele! Ass: Hinata Urashima"! Xi, isso vai dar problema! Se a Mutsumi está hospedada no 2º andar da casa de chá, onde o rapaz vai ficar? É, não tenho escolha! Ele terá que ficar na pensão!

Quando ia avisar, viu alguma coisa voando pra fora da pensão, acompanhada do grito "Sua besta tarada". Logo soube que Keitarô havia levado um soco de Naru outra vez.

**Haruka: ***gota* _Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei!_

Na queda, Keitarô caiu em cima de alguém e, como sempre, todo estropiado. Felizmente, a pessoa, que se tratava de um rapaz, não se machucou, ficando chocada ao perceber que Keitarô estava vivo depois de uma queda dessas.

**Rapaz: ***ajudando Keitarô* Você, com certeza, tem muita sorte! Ou é imortal!

**Keitarô: ***assustado* IIIKKK! PERDÃO, PERDÃO! EU NÃO QUERIA CAIR EM CIMA DE VOCÊ, FOI UM ACIDENTE!

**Rapaz: ***gota* Calma, cara, não é pra tanto! Eu sei que foi um acidente!

Ao ficar de pé, meio cambaleante, Keitarô percebeu que o rapaz tinha cabelos loiros presos num rabo curto, olhos verdes e vestia uma camisa meio-termo azul-escura, calça preta e tênis esportivos. Como Keitarô não conseguia andar direito, o rapaz lhe ofereceu ajuda, mesmo depois do primeiro recusar.

**Rapaz: **Melhor não teimar comigo, rapaz! E não se preocupe com o incômodo! Eu tenho muito tempo antes de ir ao meu novo apartamento!

Desistindo, Keitarô aceitou a ajuda do rapaz, que o apoiou até a pensão.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No caminho para a Pensão Hinata, Keitarô ia conversando com o rapaz desconhecido.

**Rapaz: **Então você é gerente de um dormitório feminino? Deve ser um ótimo trabalho!

**Keitarô: **Você diz isso porque não convive com as garotas todos os dias! Sabe por que eu caí em cima de você? Porque uma delas me socou pra fora da pensão!

**Rapaz: ***surpreso* Ok, talvez não seja um trabalho tão fácil assim! Falta muito?

**Keitarô: **Não, é logo ali!

Keitarô apontou a enorme escadaria da pensão, que já podia ser vista pelos dois rapazes. Com esforço e a ajuda do loiro, Keitarô subiu as escadarias, onde as garotas o esperavam. Menos Mutsumi, que tinha ido à casa de chá.

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maroto* Então você chegou! Achei que dessa vez o soco tinha te matado, Keitarô!

**Motoko: ***notando o rapaz loiro* Quem é esse aí? Outro pervertido?

**Keitarô: **Pra ser sincero, eu não sei! Esqueci de perguntar o nome dele!

**Rapaz: **Você também não disse o seu!

**Keitarô: **Bom, então eu falo agora! Sou Urashima! Keitarô Urashima!

**Rapaz: **É um prazer conhecê-lo, Keitarô! Sou Alex, é como todos me chamam!

**Naru: ***indignada* E tá fazendo o quê aqui? Se veio espiar a gente tomando banho, pode ir dando meia-volta antes que apanhe!

**Alex: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Pra sua informação, ruiva, eu não tenho medo de você e nem de ninguém que ameace me bater! E eu não tenho motivo nem vontade de ver mulheres tomando banho! Se quizesse, tomava banho com a minha mãe!

**Kanako: ***rindo ao ver a cara de Naru* Parece que não são todos os rapazes que tem medo de você, Naru!

**Alex: **E depois, eu já estava mesmo de saída! Preciso encontrar meu apartamento e meu local de trabalho! *pegando um papel* Embora eu não esteja conseguindo me achar aqui!

**Shinobu: **Sabe o nome do prédio onde fica o apartamento ou do local de trabalho? Talvez possamos dizer onde fica!

**Alex: **Se não estou enganado, o nome do local de trabalho é Casa-de-chá Hinata ou algo do tipo!

Tanto as meninas quanto Keitarô arregalaram os olhos. A Casa-de-chá Hinata era ao lado da pensão. E como o único quarto do local era ocupado por Mutsumi, isso queria dizer que...

**Motoko: ***indignada* MAS DE JEITO NENHUM!

**Sarah: **Eu concordo! Já basta a presença do idiota nessa pensão!

**Alex: ***sorriso maroto* Então... que tal a garota de rabo-de-cavalo ter um duelo comigo? Se eu vencer, fico na pensão!

**Motoko: ***olhar determinado* _Ele não sabe com quem se meteu! _Como quizer!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois das apresentações, todo mundo foi para os fundos da pensão, onde havia muito espaço para duelar. O resto do pessoal ficou em volta, enquanto Motoko e Alex ficavam no meio.

**Motoko: ***sacando a espada* Já vou avisando: não vou pegar leve com você!

**Alex: **Nem eu quero que faça isso! Me mostre tudo o que tem, se quizer, e eu farei o mesmo!

Os dois começaram a lutar. Motoko dava tudo o que tinha com sua espada, atacando Alex com todos os golpes que tinha, mas este sempre desviava. Por outro lado, ele não atacava-a, apenas desviava... por enquanto. No último ataque de Motoko, Alex segurou sua espada com as mãos e usou o peso de Motoko contra ela, lançando-a por cima de sua cabeça e fazendo-a bater de costas na parede.

**Kaolla: **Esse garoto é muito bom! Mas que tipo de movimentos ele fez pra desviar dos ataques da Motoko?

**Kanako: **Já ouvi falar: se chama "Au Regional"! É um movimento de uma arte marcial chamada capoeira, muito praticada no Brasil!

**Kitsune: **Então esse loiro é do Brasil?

**Alex: ***ouvindo a pergunta* Não, sou da Austrália! Mas meu avô paterno aprendeu sobre a Capoeira quando foi ao Brasil e passou esse conhecimento aos seus descendentes! Com isso, virou uma tradição de família aprender capoeira! Bom, parece que eu ganhei!

**Naru: ***indignada* COMO ESSE PERVERTIDO FOI GANHAR?

**Alex: ***veia na testa* Quer "desligar" a buzina, ruiva? Tá parecendo a minha avó! Mas se você quer saber como derrotei a garota, por que não me enfrenta e descobre?

**Motoko: ***levantando do chão* Melhor... não... Naru! Com esse... simples golpe... que ele me deu, mal... consigo... ficar de pé! *virando-se para Alex, recuperando o fôlego* Alex-san, você é o segundo homem que consegue me derrotar! Espero que tenhamos uma revanche algum dia! Bem vindo à Pensão Hinata!

**Alex: ***fazendo uma reverência* Será uma honra... ahn... Motoko-san! Desculpe, ainda estou decorando os nomes!

Ao levantar-se de sua reverência, Alex notou algo que chamou sua atenção: ou melhor, alguém. Aconteceu quando Mutsumi e Haruka apareceram nos fundos da pensão, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

**Keitarô: **Motoko e esse rapaz chamado Alex estavam duelando!

Só aí que Haruka e Mutsumi repararam em Alex, e o movimento de Mutsumi surpreendeu todo mundo (menos Haruka): ela correu até Alex e o abraçou forte, com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Mutsumi: ***emocionada* Alex, como é bom ver você! Já faz tantos anos...

**Alex: ***retribuíndo o abraço, sorrindo levemente* Concordo: 17 anos, pra ser mais exato! É bom vê-la de novo, Mutsumi!

**Shinobu: ***emocionada*_ Ah, que lindo! Parecem um casal de namorados!_ *surpresa* _Ou será que são mesmo?_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Após Haruka levar Alex até à Casa-de-Chá e lhe explicar seu trabalho de meio-período, Keitarô levou-o até o dormitório em que ficaria. Claro que Naru não gostou do fato do dormitório de Alex ficar ao lado do seu.

**Naru: ***indignada* E se ele fizer um buraco na parede pra me espiar trocando de roupa?

Alex preferiu fingir que não tinha ouvido e foi com Keitarô ao seu banheiro provisório, onde os dois tomariam banho juntos a partir daquele momento. Enquanto Keitarô usava o ofurô, Alex esfregava o cabelo do lado de fora.

**Alex: **Aquela garota Narusegawa é movida a violência, por acaso? Nunca vi uma garota tão violenta quanto ela! Comparada à ela, minha avó é mais calma!

**Keitarô: **Sua avó tem pavio curto?

**Alex: **Tem: é a que tem o pavio mais curto na minha família! Mas nem ela é tão violenta assim: nunca bateu em ninguém por estar brava, apenas ameaça!

**Keitaro: **Eu nunca ousaria dizer isso na frente da Narusegawa, mas isso que você disse é verdade! Uma vez ela jogou o guarda-roupa do quarto num cara que estava passando na rua e a viu trocando de roupa!

**Alex: **A janela estava aberta?

**Keitarô: **Acho que sim!

**Alex: **Então a culpa é dela por deixar a janela aberta! Aliás, é minha vez de usar o Ofurô!

**Keitarô: **Opa! Perdão, Alex!

Os dois trocaram de lugar no Ofurô, sem suspeitar da conversa de Naru e Kitsune no quarto desta.

**Naru: ***emburrada* Eu não posso acreditar que terá mais um homem nessa pensão! E pior: que derrotou a Motoko!

**Kitsune: **Estou surpresa mesmo é com a coragem dele ao te enfrentar! É totalmente diferente do Keitarô!

**Naru: ***decidida* Não tô nem aí se ele é corajoso ou se a vovó Hinata o aconselhou a vir pra cá! Ele é um pervertido como todos os outros e irá se ver comigo se aprontar alguma coisa!

**Kitsune: **Pretende expulsá-lo como tentamos fazer com Keitarô no passado?

**Naru: **Sim! Mas como ele não é gerente da pensão, não sei como fazer isso!

**Kitsune: **Bom, Naru, seja lá o que fizer, não creio que terá o apoio da Mutsumi! Ela e o Alex se conhecem há muito tempo e parecem grandes amigos! Me pergunto agora como se conheceram!

**Naru: **Isso não importa! Vou tirá-lo daqui antes que ele apronte alguma com as moradoras!

**Kitsune: ***gota* _Ela está mesmo determinada! Mas acho que, desta vez, será difícil!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Como o trabalho de meio-período de Alex era das 13 horas até as 19 horas, Alex dormiu até tarde em seu primeiro dia na pensão e, na hora do café, foi o último a aparecer. Claro que chocou as garotas, pois apareceu com os cabelos soltos e apenas de calça.

**Alex: ***notando os olhares* Que foi? Nunca viram um cara sem camisa antes?

**Naru: ***desconfiada* O que está planejando vestido assim?

**Alex: **Treinar capoeira de manhã! E depois, é assim que acordo todas as manhãs! Bom, na minha casa, todo mundo costuma ficar apenas de roupa íntima quando acorda!

Ignorando a cara incrédula de Naru, Alex sentou-se ao lado de Keitarô pra tomar café.

**Kitsune: ***um pouco bêbada* Hoje tá um dia tão bonito que nem dá vontade de ir trabalhar! *estendendo uma lata de cerveja* Quer uma, Alex? Aproveita que tá geladinha!

**Alex: **Não, obrigado, Kitsune! Eu não bebo!

**Kitsune: **Ah, é? Pois não sabe o que está perdendo!

**Shinobu: **Alex-kun, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Alex: **Claro, Shinobu! Vá em frente!

**Shinobu: **Você é namorado da Mutsumi?

Alex, que comia um Moti, guspiu-o com os olhos arregalados.

**Alex: ***ficando vermelho* De-de onde vo-você tirou essa ideia? Não namoro a Mutsumi!

**Naru: ***debochando* Ainda bem! Eu acho que ela é boa demais pra você!

Alex ficou emburrado, mas não respondeu nada. No fundo, ele sabia que Mutsumi era boa demais pra ele.

**Kaolla: ***pulando em cima de Alex* Ale-kun, como conheceu a Mutsumi?

**Alex: ***olhar distante* Ah, eu a conheci pessoalmente quando era muito pequeno, então não me recordo como foi! Ao ficar mais velho, minha mãe me ensinou a usar o computador e o telefone! Foi assim que mantive contato com Mutsumi durante todos esses anos!

**Kanako: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Então a maior parte de sua amizade com Mutsumi foi através de computador e telefone?

**Alex: **Sim! Mais precisamente, por Web-cam! Por isso que reconhecemos um ao outro quando nos reencontramos ontem! Se me dão licença, vou treinar antes do almoço!

Alex saiu da cozinha e foi para o terraço treinar capoeira. Depois de algum tempo, Mutsumi apareceu no terraço.

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso* Oi Alex-kun! Como vai o treinamento?

**Alex: ***retribuíndo o sorriso* Bem, embora seja mais divertido quando se tem um parceiro! Bem... o que está fazendo aqui?

**Mutsumi: **Eu vim te avisar que já é hora do almoço e trouxe alguma coisa pra você comer antes de ir pro seu primeiro dia no trabalho!

**Alex: ***sentando no chão* Eu agradeço muito, Mutsumi!

Mutsumi sentou-se ao lado dele com um prato de Sushi.

**Mutsumi: ***pegando os pauzinhos* Quando éramos pequenos, eu costumava te dar sushi na boca!

**Alex: ***copiando a ação da garota* Eu não me lembro disso, só da minha mãe falando que você era a única que conseguia me fazer comer!

**Mutsumi: **Eu não fico surpresa por não se lembrar! Você tinha apenas 1 ano na época, e eu tinha 6! Era um bebê tão fofo, e agora é um rapaz atraente!

**Alex: ***ruborizando* Vo-você não fica atrás, Mutsumi!

Mutsumi ruborizou também, antes de comerem sushi em silêncio.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Alex se dava bem no trabalho de meio-período, trabalhando como garçom, enquanto Haruka cozinhava. Ás vezes, os dois trocavam, mas cada um preferia mais o seu. A capoeira tinha deixado Alex mais veloz com o passar dos anos, por isso que entregava e atendia os pedidos com muita eficiência, de um jeito que Haruka jamais viu.

Depois que seu horário terminava, ás 19 horas, Alex voltava para a pensão. E foi numa dessas noites que ele encontrou Shinobu na cozinha. Não era uma surpresa, já que ele sempre a via na cozinha, mas normalmente era cozinhando, não com cadernos em cima da mesa.

**Alex: **Shinobu?

**Shinobu: ***levantando a cabeça* Ah, oi Alex! Já acabou seu horário? Acho que estou a muito tempo aqui!

**Alex: **O que está fazendo? Achei que, a esta hora, estaria preparando o jantar ou algo do tipo!

**Shinobu: **Eu sei! Mas eu fiquei atolada até o pescoço com dever de casa, e são todos pra amanhã! E o pior é que eu não avisei à ninguém sobre isso!

**Alex: **E se eu fizer o jantar enquanto você...

**Shinobu: ***cortando-o* De jeito nenhum! Esse é o meu trabalho! E você já trabalhou 6 horas hoje! Sem dúvida está exausto!

**Alex: **Melhor não discutir comigo, Shinobu! Com toda essa tarefa que você ainda tem pra fazer, não terá tempo pra fazer o jantar!

Shinobu, após relutar um pouco, concordou. Alex fazia o jantar enquanto ela terminava os deveres. Claro que não demorou muito pro jantar estar pronto, já que era rápido na cozinha.

**Shinobu: **E essa agora? Não consigo entender onde foi que eu errei nessa conta de matemática!

**Alex: **Posso ver? Talvez eu ajude!

Pra Shinobu poder acompanhar, Alex sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa e pegou o caderno, avaliando a conta de matemática.

**Alex: ***apontando* Aqui está o erro, Shinobu! Você esqueceu de multiplicar o zero e de somar um x!

**Shinobu: ***envergonhada* Não acredito que não notei esses erros bobos! Obrigada pela ajuda, Alex!

**Alex: **Não há de...

Alex não terminou a frase, pois alguém bateu nele com uma vassoura. Esse alguém? Naru, é claro!

**Alex: ***indignado* O que houve agora?

**Naru: ***soltando a vassoura* Pôr as mãos numa menor é crime, sabia?

**Alex: ***surpreso* Ahn... claro que eu sabia! Mas não é o caso de mim e da Shinobu, se é isso que está afirmando!

**Naru: **Duvido! Shinobu é muito mais nova que você! Ela só tem 15 anos!

**Alex: ***indignado* "Muito mais nova"? Ela só é 3 anos mais nova do que eu!

**Shinobu: ***espantada* Você tem só 18 anos?

**Alex:** Ainda não, só daqui há 3 meses! Mas já me formei no Colegial e estou indo prestar a Toudai! Pelas notas que tirei no Simuladão, vai ser moleza! Bom, já que terminei a jantar, vou tomar um banho! Até daqui a pouco!

Alex saiu da cozinha, sem perceber que alguma coisa havia caído do bolso de sua calça.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Shinobu continuava falando, enquanto Naru pegava o que Alex deixou cair.

**Shinobu: **Agora tá tudo explicado: Alex é aquele bebê da foto que a Mutsumi mostrou! Quem diria que ele viraria um rapaz tão lindo?

**Naru: ***debochando* Mas é um bobo mesmo!

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Como assim? O que isso aí na sua mão?

**Naru: **O resultado do simuladão do Alex, que o próprio deixou cair! Ele acha que será moleza entrar na Toudai com essas notas?

Naru mostrou o simulado para Shinobu, que continha 3,5 de média e 0% de chance de entrar na Toudai. Mas não foi apenas isso que chamou a atenção de Shinobu.

**Shinobu: ***confusa*_ "Alexis Beatles"? Achei que a Mutsumi tinha dito "Alexander" quando mostrou a foto dela com Alex!_

**Naru: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Se ele entrar na Toudai com essas notas, eu tomo banho no ofurô com o Keitarô! Essa é a média mais baixa que eu já vi!

**Shinobu: **Naru, parece que tem outra coisa aí, presa com um clipe!

Naru tirou um clipe e uma foto caiu. Na foto estava Alex, sentado numa cadeira, e tinha 10 mulheres cercando ele. Todo mundo sorrindo pra câmera.

**Naru: ***indignada* Aquele tarado... E depois ele nega! Olha só esse monte de mulher em volta dele na foto! E algumas tem até mais peito do que a Mutsumi! Aposto que são todas namoradas dele!

**Shinobu: ***desconfiada* Não sei, não! Algumas parecem muito velhas pra ele!

**Naru: **Como se fizesse muita diferença para os tarados! Todos eles sonham com o seu "Harém", e Alex tem um! Taí a prova de que ele é um tarado!

No ofurô, Alex tomava banho tranquilamente e em silêncio, já que Keitarô não estava ali para conversar com ele. Por essa razão, foi um banho rápido.

**Alex: ***saíndo do ofurô* _Estou confiante para a Toudai, mas... acho que vou pedir um conselho ao Keitarô ou à Mutsumi!_

**Naru: ***invadindo o banheiro* EI, SEU TARADO...

**Alex: ***em pânico* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Quando é Naru que é vista pelada, normalmente ela dá um soco em quem a viu. Mas nesse caso foi diferente: Alex, ainda pelado, agiu rápido e aplicou em Naru o golpe de capoeira chamado "Arrastão da negativa". Em outras palavras, algo parecido com uma rasteira, que derrubou Naru no chão e a machucou feio.

**Alex: ***enrolando uma toalha na cintura* Sorte a sua que não bato em mulheres fora de batalha! Caso contrário, você estaria perdida!

Emburrado com o que aconteceu, Alex saiu dali, antes que alguém mais visse.

**Naru: ***irritada* _Você vai ver só! Agora eu tenho a prova de que é um tarado, Alexis Beatles!_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Apesar de Alex gostar de seu trabalho na casa-de-chá, ele também gosta de quando chega o final de semana: seus dias de folga. Quando eles chegam, Alex faz diversas coisas, e uma delas é fazer as compras da pensão com Keitarô.

**Keitarô: **É meio difícil de acreditar que você tem só 17 anos! Bom, seu aniversário está perto, mas mesmo assim...

**Alex: **Eu sei! Mas quando estou com minha família, ninguém estranha a minha idade! Minha irmã Alexis, por exemplo, tem só 18 anos, mas tem corpo de 25!

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã!

**Alex:** *corrigindo* Irmãs, Keitarô! Tenho 10 irmãs! E todas mais velhas!

**Keitarô: ***espantado* CUMÉ? 10 IRMÃS?

**Alex: ***rindo* Pois é! E desde a morte do meu pai, há alguns anos, sou o único homem da casa! Somos eu, minha mãe e 3 das minhas irmãs! As outras já casaram!

**Keitarô: **Nossa! Deve ser um paraíso!

**Alex: **Não é um paraíso durante os treinos de capoeira: minhas irmãs são bem duronas! Como eu sou o mais novo, não treino a tanto tempo quanto elas, então apanho sempre nos treinos!

Alex caiu na gargalhada ao se lembrar disso, e Keitarô observava impressionado: pra um cara que derrotava até a Motoko, que treinava há anos, era difícil de imaginá-lo perdendo pra alguém.

**Keitarô: ***pensativo* _Me pergunto se ele é páreo pra Tsuruko!_

**Alex: ***balançando a mão na frente* Olá? Terra para Keitarô! Você ainda está aí? Olha lá!

Alex apontou uma cabine de tirar fotos.

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Você também gosta de fotos adesivas?

**Alex: ***sem graça* Não tem isso na Austrália! Mas podemos tirar tanto fotos adesivas quanto fotos normais!

Keitarô concordou e os dois foram até a cabine, onde tiraram algumas fotos juntos e fazendo caretas. Keitarô ficou com as fotos adesivas e Alex com as fotos normais. Claro que um mostrou o álbum para o outro.

**Keitarô: **Nossa, quantas fotos! E muitas delas com mulheres! São suas irmãs?

**Alex: **Algumas, sim! E vejo que na maioria das suas fotos você aparece sozinho!

**Keitarô: **É mania de colecionar fotos adesivas! Sabia que a Mutsumi também coleciona fotos adesivas?

**Alex: ***corando levemente* Sim! Ela me mostrou algumas pela Webcam! *voltando a olhar o álbum* É a Naru aqui com você!

**Keitarô: ***ficando ruborizado* Sim! Tiramos essas duas fotos no mesmo dia, mas em anos diferentes!

**Alex: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Você é apaixonado pela Naru?

Keitarô não falou nada, mas, pelo rosto vermelho, Alex entendeu como um "sim".

**Alex: **Acho que você é bom demais pra ela!

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Você é o primeiro que me diz isso! *mudando de assunto* Mas e você? Gosta da Mutsumi?

**Alex: ***sorriso tímido* Sim! Mais do que isso: eu a amo mais do que minha própria vida! *um pouco chateado* Pena que ela nunca saberá disso!

**Keitarô: **Então por que não diz à ela?

**Alex: **Porque não estou pronto pra namorar de novo! Já tive 5 namoradas antes de vir ao Japão, mas os namoros não davam certo! Elas se mudavam ou tinham filhos ou outro namorado... A mesma história de sempre! E depois, eu duvido que a Mutsumi goste de mim desse jeito, já que somos amigos há anos! Bom, melhor irmos! As garotas devem estar esperando as compras!

Keitarô concordou e os dois voltaram para a pensão.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Além de sair pra se divertir, outra coisa que Alex gostava de fazer nos dias de folga era assistir televisão, mesmo que acabasse dormindo na sala. Entretanto, depois "daquele" dia, nunca mais dormiu fora do quarto, principalmente no mesmo lugar em que Kitsune estivesse.

"Aquele" dia começou numa tarde que Alex assistia uma novela romântica na TV, deitado num sofá de dois lugares. A única coisa que desviou a atenção de Alex foi a entrada de Kitsune na sala.

**Alex: **E aí, Kitsune?

**Kitsune: **Oi Alex! Está assistindo o quê?

**Alex: ***bocejando* Uma daquelas novelas açucaradas!

**Kitsune: **Se importa se eu trocar de canal? Quero ver se consigo ganhar na corrida de cavalos dessa vez!

**Alex: **Fique a vontade!

Kitsune sentou-se numa poltrona e trocou o canal, assistindo a corrida enquanto tomava cerveja.

**Kitsune: **Você quer?

**Alex: ***sério* Eu já não te disse que não bebo?

**Kitsune: **Disse! Mas qual é o motivo? Por que não tem idade ou por que não gosta de cerveja?

**Alex: **As duas coisas! E depois, eu quero tirar um cochilo agora! Madruguei ontem!

Kitsune se convenceu e voltou a assistir a corrida de cavalos. Entretanto, depois de uma hora...

**Kitsune: ***indignada* Não acredito que perdi de novo! Agora vou ter que bolar um jeito de conseguir dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel! Huh?

Kitsune olhou para o sofá de dois lugares, onde Alex ainda dormia. Foi até ele e, pra ter certeza de que estava dormindo, estalou os dedos na frente dele.

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maroto* _Está dormindo feito uma pedra! _*analizando-o*_ Até que ele é um gato! Hum... talvez uns amassos não sejam um problema! Afinal, ele é só uns 3 anos mais novo do que eu!_

Kitsune subiu no sofá e, após verificar que não havia ninguém, colou seus lábios nos de Alex. Aos poucos, aprofundou o beijo, mesmo sabendo que não seria correspondida por Alex estar dormindo. Por isso ninguém a impediu de deslizar a mão pra dentro da camisa de Alex e acariciar seu peitoral.

**Kitsune: **_Ele é muito gostoso! E beija muito bem! Se já é bom dormindo, imagina acordado!_

Entretanto, Kitsune não percebeu que uma certa garota tinha visto toda a cena escondida, antes de sair correndo. Mas Kitsune não fez mais nada, pois Alex acordou naquele instante e levou um susto.

**Alex: ***empurrando-a de leve* O que está fazendo?

Assustada, Kitsune saiu de cima dele e Alex saiu do sofá, ajeitando a camisa.

**Alex: ***vermelho de raiva e vergonha* _Ainda bem que eu acordei! Vai saber o que ela poderia fazer! Só espero que ninguém tenha visto!_

Alex foi pro seu quarto, sem saber que certa garota estava com a cabeça muito confusa pelo que tinha visto.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Mais tarde, na hora de tomar banho, Alex estranhou que Keitarô estava muito quieto. Além de estar com uma marca no rosto.

**Alex: ***dentro do ofurô* Apanhou da Naru novamente?

**Keitarô: ***lavando o cabelo* Pois é! E ainda foi por uma besteira: a Shinobu perdeu o equilíbrio quando voltava da escola, eu a segurei, a Naru viu e o resto você já sabe!

**Alex: **Essa maluca precisa de um psicólogo, isso sim! Acho que vou ligar pra minha irmã e pedir pra ela vir aqui!

**Keitarô: **Mudando de assunto, Alex, um "passarinho" falou que a Kitsune beijou você no sofá hoje!

**Alex: ***emburrado* Sei lá o que aconteceu no sofá hoje! Só me lembro de estar assistindo uma novela incrivelmente chata quando a Kitsune sentou na poltrona e perguntou se poderia trocar o canal, no qual eu concordei logo em seguida! Depois acabei caíndo no sono e, quando acordei, Kitsune estava me beijando na boca e com a mão dentro da minha camisa!

**Keitarô: ***vermelho* Você não precisava me contar os detalhes!

**Alex: **Que se dane os detalhes! Quem te contou isso? A Naru, por acaso?

**Keitarô: **Ninguém me contou! Eu ouvi a Mutsumi falar sobre isso com a tia Haruka!

**Alex: ***olhos arregalados* MUTSUMI?

**Keitarô: **Pois é! Parece que ela viu o que aconteceu! Mas se você estava dormindo quando aconteceu, então não tem culpa de nada!

**Alex: **Quem quer saber se sou ou não culpado? A Mutsumi viu e não dá pra voltar atrás agora!

**Keitarô: **Talvez eu possa contar à ela o que você acabou de me contar!

**Alex: ***animado* Sério? Cara, eu te agradeço muito! *silêncio* Sabe, acho que fiz a escolha certa!

**Keitarô: ***confuso* Escolha de quê?

**Alex: **De melhor amigo!

Keitarô ficou surpreso, antes de começar a chorar e assustar Alex.

**Alex: ***preocupado* Algum problema, Keitarô?

**Keitarô: ***emocionado* Nunca ninguém disse isso pra mim antes! Nem mesmo Haitani e Shirai! Você não sabe o que significa pra mim, Alex!

Ainda dentro do ofurô, Alex foi abraçado por Keitarô. A situação era meio estranha, mas não parecia ligar. Keitarô era mesmo seu melhor amigo.

**Keitarô: ***soltando o abraço* Acho que você é o meu melhor amigo também! Foi mal pelo abraço repentino! É que eu estava meio emocionado e...

Keitarô só não terminou a frase porque alguém bateu na porta do banheiro.

**Voz: **Alex, é a Shinobu! Tem uma ligação pra você, de uma moça chamada Midori!

**Alex: **Diz pra ela que irei atender daqui a 10 minutos!

Shinobu concordou e, depois que os passos dela não podiam ser mais ouvidos, Alex e Keitarô saíram do banheiro enrolados em toalhas e cada um foi pro seu quarto.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Após vestir-se apressadamente, Alex foi atender o telefone.

**Alex: ***pegando o telefone* Alô? Midori?

Enquanto Alex falava ao telefone, Keitarô contava o que Alex tinha lhe dito para Mutsumi.

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso leve* Fico aliviada em saber disso! Alex teria me contado se estivesse namorando com a Kitsune! Ele sempre me conta tudo! Inclusive, ele disse outro dia que te considera o melhor amigo dele!

**Keitarô: **Eu sei! *pausa* Mutsumi, sem querer ser intrometido, mas... o que você pensa sobre o Alex?

Mutsumi corou com a pergunta, mas respirou fundo para respondê-la.

**Mutsumi: **Bom, eu... acho que ele é um rapaz muito legal e agradável, embora tenha o pavio curto ás vezes! Além de inteligente, forte e muito bonito!

**Keitarô: **Então... acha que ele seria um bom namorado?

**Mutsumi: ***insegura* Eu não sei! Acho que sim! Ele sempre teve mais sorte no amor do que eu, tanto que já namorou 5 garotas! *olhar triste* Por que ele escolheria uma garota 5 anos mais velha do que ele quando o mesmo pode ter qualquer garota que quizer?

**Keitarô: ***refletindo* _Então ela retribui os sentimentos de Alex! Isso é bom! Por outro lado, nunca vi a Mutsumi com essa expressão triste antes!_

**Mutsumi: **Só não conte ao Alex sobre isso, está bem?

Keitarô ficou um pouco inseguro, pois Alex e Mutsumi eram correspondidos e não sabiam. Mesmo assim, concordou, antes dos dois ouvirem a voz de Alex na entrada.

**Alex: **O QUÊ? ELA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DE NOVO?

Os dois se esconderam atrás da parede e ouviram a conversa. Não era correto, mas a curiosidade por causa do grito despertou.

**Alex: **Ah, fala sério, Midori! Mamãe devia ser "apresentada" à pílula de uma vez! Ela já teve 11 filhos e agora espera mais um?

**Keitarô: ***cochichando com Mutsumi* Achei que o pai do Alex tinha morrido! Como a mãe dele foi engravidar?

**Mutsumi: ***cochichando de volta* A mãe do Alex tem um namorado! Eles não moram juntos, mas se encontram com frequência! Estou surpresa com a gravidez dela, já que ela tem 47 anos!

**Alex: **Então todo mundo vai vir pro Japão e fazer a festa aqui? Tá, tudo bem! Me mande um convite, então! *risos* É brincadeira, eu sei que sou um dos aniversariantes! Bom, a gente se vê!

Alex desligou o telefone, antes de Keitarô e Mutsumi saírem de seu esconderijo.

**Mutsumi: **Vai comemorar seu aniversário com a Midori de novo?

**Alex: **Pois é! Mesmo com a grande diferença de idade, ela cisma de querer comemorar junto comigo, já que nossos aniversários são no mesmo dia! *pausa* Keitarô contou a você sobre a Kitsune e...

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso* Sim, não se preocupe! Mas mudando de assunto, quem vai convidar?

**Alex: **Quem mais? Todo mundo na pensão, ué! Sem esquecer você e a Haruka-san!

**Mutsumi: ***se aproximando* Que bom! Então, feliz aniversário!

Pra surpresa de Alex, Mutsumi lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e saiu dali saltitando, sem notar o rosto vermelho do loiro.

**Alex: ***encostando-se na parede com um olhar bobão* Eu amo essa garota!

**Keitarô: ***sorriso leve*_ Eu sei que a Mutsumi costuma fazer isso com as pessoas queridas pra ela, mas não vou falar nada! Seria um idiota se acabasse com a felicidade dele!_


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Após alguns dias, chegou a festa de aniversário de Alex e Midori, que foi realizada num enorme salão. Não só o pessoal da pensão estava lá, como também as irmãs de Alex, seus maridos e filhos e até a mãe dos aniversariantes.

**Naru: ***olhando as irmãs de Alex* _Eu conheço aquelas garotas: elas estavam na fotografia que o Alex deixou cair! E algumas ainda estão casadas! Não posso acreditar!_

**Mutsumi: ***interrompendo os pensamentos dela* Algum problema, Naru?

**Naru: ***sem esconder a indignação* O problema é esse! *apontando as irmãs de Alex* Como o Alex convida todas elas ao mesmo tempo?

**Mutsumi: ***surpresa* Por que não as convidaria? São as irmãs dele!

**Naru: ***espanto* Irmãs? SÃO IRMÃS DELE?

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso inocente* Sim! Tá com inveja ou algo assim?

**Naru: ***envergonhada* É que... eu achei que o Alex tinha um Harem!

**Mutsumi: **Que bobagem! Tá certo que o Alex gosta de mulher mais velha, mas ele não fica com duas ou mais ao mesmo tempo! Ele não é galinha e nunca foi! Eu o conheço muito bem!

**Naru: **Há quanto tempo o conhece?

**Mutsumi: **Desde que ele tinha apenas 1 ano de idade! Convivemos juntos até ele completar 3 anos, que foi quando ele começou a praticar capoeira! Mas ele só se lembra a partir de seus 7 anos, que foi quando ele aprendeu a usar uma Webcam!

**Naru: **Você não é boa demais pra ele?

**Mutsumi: **Eu discordo! Pra mim, ele é o mais lindo! Lembra de quando eu te disse que meu primeiro amor também havia sido o Keitarô, mas por causa de coisas que aconteceram eu decidi torcer por vocês dois?

**Naru: **Lembro! O quê que tem?

**Mutsumi: **Uma dessas coisas foi que eu me apaixonei pelo Alex, mesmo ele sendo apenas um bebê e eu estando com 6 anos de idade! Entretanto, a diferença de idade me incomodava, e ainda me incomoda! Por isso que nunca tive coragem de contar ao Alex sobre meus sentimentos! Se eu tivesse nascido 5 anos depois...

**Voz: **Ei meninas, vocês não vão dançar?

As duas olharam pra quem tinha falado: era a mãe de Alex, Mary. Olhando um pouco pra baixo, Naru notou que a barriga de Mary estava um pouco saliente, sacando logo que ela esperava um bebê.

**Mary: ***notando o olhar de Naru* Eu sei! É difícil pra uma mulher de 47 anos ser mãe depois de tanto tempo!

**Naru: ***surpresa* A senhora tem só 47 anos? Sem querer ofender, é claro!

**Mary: ***sorriso doce* Não se preocupe, minha jovem! Eu fui mãe cedo, tive minha filha mais velha com 17 anos! Mas e aí, não vão dançar? Porque eu estou indo!

Mary despediu-se das garotas e foi dançar com seu namorado, antes de Keitarô aparecer e chamar Naru pra dançar, deixando Mutsumi sozinha.

**Alex: ***indo até ela* Oi Mutsumi!

**Mutsumi: **Ah... oi Alex! Por que não está dançando?

**Alex: **Te faço a mesma pergunta!

**Mutsumi: **Simplesmente não me convidaram!

**Alex: ***estendendo a mão* Bom, nesse caso, eu te convido!

Mutsumi relutou um pouco, antes de aceitar a mão dele e ser levada para a pista de dança.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Durante as músicas agitadas, Mutsumi tentava segurar o riso, pois Alex era bem desengonçado pra dançar. Entretanto, ele foi muito bem nas músicas lentas, segurando Mutsumi pela cintura enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço.

**Mutsumi: ***rosto corado* _Eu nunca estive tão perto do Alex antes! Acho que... não vou aguentar..._ Alex...

Quando Alex olhou pra ela, Mutsumi o beijou, de um modo que nunca havia feito antes. Alex até retribuiu o beijo, mas ele durou apenas 10 segundos.

**Mutsumi: ***virando o rosto* Desculpe...

**Alex: ***confuso* Por que está se desculpando?

**Mutsumi: **Eu não devia ter feito isso! Não sou a garota ideal pra você, e sabe o porquê!

Alex realmente sabia. Desde que ele tinha 12 anos, Mutsumi ficava incomodada por ser mais velha do que ele. Alex se irritava com isso, mas não demonstrava. Entretanto, dessa vez, ele não aguentava mais.

**Alex: **MUTSUMI, VOCÊ QUER ME DEIXAR MALUCO? EU JÁ TE DISSE MILHARES DE VEZES QUE A NOSSA DIFERENÇA DE IDADE NÃO IMPORTA!

Mutsumi olhou em volta e percebeu que as pessoas os encaravam. Mas Alex não estava nem aí, continuava berrando.

**Alex: **EU AMO VOCÊ, MUTSUMI, NÃO IMPORTA A SUA IDADE!

**Mutsumi: ***vermelha de vergonha e emocionada* Ahn... Alex, tá todo mundo olhando!

**Alex:** NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ! EU AMO VOCÊ DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ É, SEJA QUAL FOR A SUA IDADE! E SE EU TIVER QUE GRITAR PRO MUNDO INTEIRO OUVIR PRA VOCÊ ME ENTENDER, EU VOU GRITAR!

Pronto! Alex tinha botado pra fora o que estava entalado há anos na sua garganta. Já Mutsumi não conseguia falar nada por causa do choque pelo que ouviu. Entretanto, Mary foi acalmá-la.

**Mary: ***com a mão no ombro de Mutsumi* Entendo que esteja confusa, Mutsumi, mas não precisa responder agora! Pode dar a resposta quando meu filho entrar na Toudai!

**Naru: ***gota* _Então não vai dar a resposta nunca! Com aquela média, vai chover sushi antes do Alex entrar na Toudai!_

**Mary: **E, se a resposta for positiva, quero que saiba que estaremos torcendo por vocês dois e que adoraríramos ter você em nossa família!

Mutsumi deu um sorriso leve, antes de abraçar a futura sogra e ser observada por Alex, que tinha um sorriso leve também.

**Alex:** *respirando fundo* _Me sinto bem mais leve depois de ter falado, mesmo que tenha sido da frente de todo mundo! Agora só tenho que esperar a resposta da Mutsumi!_


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Os dias passaram, e finalmente chegou o dia em que Alex prestaria a 3ª fase do exame, que decidiria se ele entraria na Toudai.

**Mutsumi: ***despedindo-se* Tchau, Alex! Boa sorte!

Entretanto, somente Mutsumi e Keitarô sabiam que Alex estava indo para a 3ª fase. As outras garotas achavam que ele estava indo fazer a 1ª fase.

**Shinobu: **Se ele entrar na Toudai, Naru, você vai cumprir a aposta?

**Naru: ***surpresa* Que aposta?

**Shinobu: ***indignada* Como assim "que aposta"? A que você fez no capítulo 7 dessa fic! Não foi bem uma aposta, mas você disse que tomaria banho no ofurô com o Keitarô se o Alex entrasse na Toudai!

**Motoko: ***olhos arregalados* A Naru apostou ISSO?

**Naru: ***dando de ombros* Até parece que isso vai acontecer! *pegando o simuladão de Alex no bolso* Com essas notas, ele nunca entrará na Toudai! Nem o Keitarô era tão ruim assim!

Naru estendeu o papel, mas Mutsumi o pegou primeiro.

**Mutsumi: ***olhando-o* Er... Naru, esse simuladão não é do Alex! É da irmã dele! O nome verdadeiro do Alex é Alexander Beatles, não Alexis Beatles! Alexis esteve no Japão há algum tempo e tentou entrar na Toudai, mas foi mal do simuladão e desistiu, principalmente por não ter estudado nada!

**Naru: ***ficando assustada* Mas... se esse não é o simuladão do Alex, como ele foi no dele?

**Mutsumi: **Com 100% de chance e com a média de 9,5 pontos! Foi melhor do que você e eu, não acha?

Naru empalideceu, antes de desmaiar. Alex sem dúvida, passaria na Toudai e ela teria que tomar banho de ofurô com o Keitarô. E não foi só isso que aconteceu: Alex e Mutsumi começaram a namorar depois da aprovação do primeiro na Toudai, passando a maior parte do tempo juntos no campus.

Seu casamento ocorreu 4 anos depois, junto com o de Keitarô e Naru. Esta acabou aprendendo a se dar bem com Alex, mas os dois ainda discutiam por diversos motivos.

**Alex: ***no caminho para a lua-de-mel* Eu te amo, Mutsumi, mais do que minha própria vida! E isso nunca irá mudar!

Mutsumi acreditou para sempre nas palavras de seu marido e também aprendeu que a diferença de idade não importava. Afinal, ela era a única que se incomodava com isso.

E essa foi a história de Alex Beatles na Pensão Hinata.

FIM!


End file.
